


Of Tales and Adventures

by Deathcall



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Action, Adventure, Drama, Fantasy, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 16:57:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16622813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathcall/pseuds/Deathcall
Summary: A story that tries to follow the "rules" from the game while keeping a tight grasp over reality, allowing for innovative narration.  Though knowledge of D&D will help you understand some things, it's not required.





	Of Tales and Adventures

* * *

 

**Chapter I**

_Among Shadows_

* * *

 

Two great forests face each other across a narrow valley.

To the east, the Labyrinth Forest, spawned from the cooperation of both dwarves and elves almost six hundred years ago. A mixture of the industrious determination of the former and the natural affinity of the latter. Its purpose was to protect the boundaries of their respective lands from the ever-growing human kingdoms. Now, it only serves as yet another example of human adaptability. Wit and magic had bested the forest less than a century ago, turning the once impregnable wall into nothing more than a nuisance.

To the west, the Shadow Forest, a twisted sea of wood and leaves. Trees in this forest contort their trunks and branches in ways unlike anything previously believed to be natural, sometimes collapsing or fusing onto each other. Sinister blotches of darkness haunt those who venture inside. Clergy and Circle studied the forest for several years but none came with an answer to its eeriness. Travelers venture the forest frequently, each crossing adding to its repertoire of stories.

The valley itself is a depressing stretch of land on which the signs of autumn can be seen. Leaves blown from the surrounding forests bathe the wilting grass, blanketing everything in an ochre color. A building stands roughly midway between the tree lines. A rich example of poor construction, two stories high, stables and well separated from the main body. Patches of plowed land surround it, vegetables have been left unpicked in the earth, waiting to either rot or be pilfered by wildlife.

A figure covered with a loose tunic walks the poorly kept path coming from the east, dust and smudges of dirt suggest a long journey. The traveler hangs his head but moves with steadiness, cracking leaves and twigs. The figure comes to a stop and removes the tunic's hood after reaching the building's front. Cloth gives way to auburn hair, locks from it half-veil the man's face until he brushes them back. Bags under his brown eyes and the pale color of his skin tell much of his hardships. Three scars cross his right cheek in a nearly parallel but uneven pattern: from his ear, jaw, and lower chin to under his eye, nose and mouth.

A gust flies across the valley, a sudden snapping noise followed with a thud calls the traveler's attention. A hanging sign depicting a mug has lost one of the chains that supported it and hit the wall behind it. A piece came off and now lies on the floor. The day's last sunrays glared at the man, forcing him to squint. He walked a couple more steps towards the building's entrance, a heavy, wooden door reinforced with iron planks. The door made a creaking noise as he pushed it open. Both sounds and smells assaulted his senses as he entered the decaying tavern.

The building's interior shows a very different portrait from the lonely forests that surround it. Most of the tables across the main floor are occupied by patrons who share drink, food and tale. The smells mix into a concoction that encompasses everything akin to an establishment such as this. From body odor to stews, and the numberless combinations between, the tavern keeps all scents deeply packed inside thanks to the absence of windows. There had, however, been windows in the past, but they were boarded up. Not much light made its way through the wooden planks that made the walls, being the main source of illumination either candles or oil lamps.

The newcomer received only a few glances. He browsed the available tables with his eyes and walked towards one slightly separated from the rest on a corner where the oil lamp had run out of fuel. As he sat, he removed a two-piece quarterstaff from his robes and leaned it on the wall; nearby, a young man in heavy armor took notice of this, staring at the weapon with curious eyes for a moment before going back to his meal. Shortly after, a halfling approached the traveler.

' _What will it be?'_  he asked.

' _Mead_.' Said his customer with a sullen tone.

After the waiter departed, the man in the tunic removed his gauntlets and bracers, freeing his sleeves. From his right one, he took a small pouch that clinked as he placed it on the table. The distinctive sound of coin reached many of the patrons, and the fullness of the man's pouch caused whispered comments. The whispers quieted down in favor of a pair of voices that had been raising in tone for a couple seconds until they exploded in shouts. Two men sitting only a couple meters away from the traveler were arguing, neither of them looked sober, the newfound silence allowed everyone to hear in their discussion without much effort.

_'You idiot! I've told you a thousand times not to buy this swill!_ ' Said one of them.

' _Keep quiet scum, why should I drink that horse-water you order!'_ Answered the other one.

' _I'm tired of you! We haven't even found a new mark and you have already spent most of our coin in ale_!'

The second man smirked and laughed loudly, answering him in an ironical tone.

' _Your whores have certainly partaken in our bankruptcy my dear friend_.'

Blood rushed to the first man's face as he stood, his anger evident even in the dim lights. He unsheathed his sword and pointed it at the other man's face, the steel quivering in the air.

' _Do not threaten me you pathetic swordsman!_ ' The second man pushed away the table, hitting the first and making him stagger for a moment, while he recovered, the former took a few steps back and started muttering words and weaving his hands in strange patterns.

While most patrons and waiters took their distance, the traveler and the man in heavy armor stood up. The swordsman tried to slash his partner, but his grip was off, sending the sword flying across the tavern until it hit the traveler's table, tipping it over and spilling all the coin in his pouch to the floor.

' _Damn! You! Hand me the sword!'_ Said the swordsman while pointing at him.

When he got no answer he had a second fit of rage, he cursed at everything and everyone until he realized his attention was better spent on his partner who was almost about to finish his spell.

The heavy armored man made a quick hand movement, a bluish hue enveloped him as he finished, the light dispersed as the man closed his eyes, but when he opened them, they flashed with the same color for a moment. He took a greatsword from a scabbard that had been set against the wall.

By now, the mage had completed his spell. An oval portal started to take shape, intertwined chains of blacker than black coal formed its perimeter, as the last links locked on each other, the entire chain caught on fire, crackling and emanating a dry, fierce heat that smelled like sulfur. The portal's surface then seemed to crystallize, a blurry image came into view. The chains rotated, moving faster and faster, the crackling sound intensifying as the image became clearer. A horridly shaped claw, emanating foul vapors, took hold of the portal's border, but at that same moment, the traveler casted a spell of his own. The chains holding the portal's perimeter together exploded, sending embers across the entire tavern, the crystal then broke apart, not before the creature withdrew its hand.

_'You should not have meddled in affairs that are not of your concern!_ ' Screamed the failed summoner, as he started to prepare a second spell. The traveler looked at him with despise.

' _Stop this nonsense!_ ' Said the man with the greatsword as he carefully approached.

However, the enraged mage kept casting. With a look of resignation, the traveler pointed at him and muttered a few words, snapping his fingers as the other man finished his spell.

' _Gkk... Nkk..._ ' Groaned the mage, he convulsed, his eyes went blank as he started coughing dust. He tried grabbing his chest but his hands dissolved. The shock made him bend his knees, but his legs also gave away and turned to dust at the effort, soon after, he was nothing but a pile of dirt on the tavern's floor.

Everyone opened their eyes in both concern and amazement. The drunk swordsman moved towards his dead companion, kneeled and scooped up dust with his hands. He was at a loss of words. The sight had made him sober again. He stood up, his voice raging as he charged towards the traveler, the man with the greatsword got in his path and knocked him to the floor, taking a step back as he spoke to him.

' _Enough! Will you also throw away your life!_ ' The man on the floor screamed in anger.

' _That stupid son of a whore had the rest of my coin on him, you just destroyed all of it!'_  He finished saying this as he pointed at the traveler. He got up and procured a dagger from inside his armor.

The greatsword man couldn't prevent his charge this time, but the other man never reached his target. As he got nearer, the traveler weaved his left hand while pointing at him with his right fist, when he finished his incantation, he opened his hand and a ray of twisting lightning surged towards the charging man. It took less than a blink to make contact with him, instantly forcing every muscle in his body to cramp. He dropped to the floor foaming from his mouth, the lightning, however, did not stop, it even expanded to nearby conducting materials like mugs and plates. As seconds passed, the swordsman armor started hissing, electricity causing it to heat up, a disgusting smell of burnt flesh filled the air.

' _Stop! Stop it now!_ ' Yelled the greatsword man with as much authority as he commanded.

The traveler closed his fist and the lightning stopped. He sat by his table again and looked at the waiter while frowning. It took a couple moments for everyone that witnessed the scene to gather their thoughts. Some left for their rooms on the second floor soon after, others just kept their distance. The greatsword man gathered the aid of a couple patrons and nursed the fallen man, removing his armor and ordering his burns to be treated. By then, the traveler had finally gotten his mug of mead and had arranged for both dinner and travel rations to be prepared for him. He ate calmly, drank a second mug of mead, paid at the counter and left the tavern. After paying for his own food and lodgings, the greatsword man followed him outside. They faced each other a few steps away from the entrance.

The traveler waited for him to speak. It looked like the young man had trouble putting his thoughts into words, after a while, he finally spoke while looking at him with steel eyes, his right fist clenched and trembling, but without any sign of aggression.

' _He would have died. He still might. A horrible death, fallen by a man who would blurt out his power as a child blurts out lies to cover his mistakes.'_  He had expected the man he addressed to laugh or ignore him, but his words were met with sadness, not for the man he had almost killed, but for himself.

The mage took a deep breath and exhaled.

' _You are right ser paladin, but I was still defending myself and I will do it again if you feel that your vows command you should attack me, bear in mind, there is not anyone here to stop me this time_.'

For a moment the paladin was overtook by his taunt, but he calmed himself and shook his head.

' _Even if my vows commanded me to take action, I would not fight you now, the order does not train suicidal fanatics. I would summon allies and pursue you_.' The traveler appraised him with his eyes.

' _My rude words were out of place paladin, I apologize. I must leave, your order has my praise, for what little is worth. Far_ -' The paladin interrupted him.

_'Perhaps I have been rash. My words were not devoid of rudeness either. You will cross the Shadow Forest. The path will be less perilous if we were to walk it together. I ask you allow me to join you._ ' The paladin expressed himself with utmost seriousness, which is why the mage's smile puzzled him.

' _We will travel together under the condition that if we are to converse we will not do so in this uptight and annoying manner_.' The mage started walking and was quickly joined by his newfound companion.

Night was well entered and a full moon shone on everything below the sky. The Shadow Forest, an imposing mass of darkness, was ahead of them, its shadows projecting nightmarish shapes along the valley.

**...**

East of the Labyrinth Forest lie colossi of earth and stone, home to several dwarven clans, both on and under the surface. A range that spans for nearly five hundred miles around a deep valley and the secondary - less impressive - range of mountains within. The dwarves call it "Rond Maurr", the Shield Mountains.

Once the Labyrinth protecting the valley was bested and humans began to pour through the pass, the dwarven clans asked their elven allies to meet them in council. Both races had put their best into growing that forest. The elves, however, were still protected by hundreds of miles of natural forest, it would be years before the humans ventured southwards into their lands. Such time was, however, ephemeral to the long lived elves, who immediately suggested hostile action be taken to stop the human invaders. The argument kept going for weeks until the first adventurers reached the dwarven outlying villages. Greed had brewed in human hearts for nearly a century, they dreamed about untold riches hidden in the mysterious valley.

No amount of convincing would do, the adventurers were sure there was treasure to be had, and all wanted it for themselves. As their numbers grew, the polite questions turned into harassment. The chieftains foresaw the situation spiraling into violence soon. They would drive the humans back with strength. Such action was bound to only serve as fuel for their curiosity, but, if they kept the pressure long enough, adventurers would eventually give way to soldiers, and with them, leaders. Human leaders could be negotiated with.

The valley chieftains asked for the honor to send their own men into action. A thousand strong, the dwarven army routed every adventurer party they could find and camped near the pass. Their elven allies scoured the valley and inner range for stragglers. Months passed, adventurers were turned again and again. Two years of siege they endured until a human "leader" finally came. It wasn't, however, what the dwarves expected. This man and his entourage bore no banners, kneeled to no king.

Again, a council was summoned. The human representative argued his case. He desired only two things: First, a settlement of their own. Second, the permission to reclaim a set of old ruins that laid among the inner range. His demands seemed reasonable, he pointed out that their new settlement would link the dwarven lands with the western trade routes, which interested the dwarves greatly. The elves, who saw little that would benefit them, requested that their lands be left alone as their condition. The human argued that he could not promise such a thing, but acknowledged that they were in their right to defend their lands. They would advice against disturbing the elven woods, but their protection was entirely up to the elves. Once the niceties were ironed out, the dwarven army finally disbanded, and the Hidden Valley was renamed to what the dwarves called it: "Drukat", home.

**...**

Three months before the traveler and the paladin met.

A wide, long and sinuous ridge leads from the once ruined keep in the small range to the now walled settlement in the valley. A tortuous path that was replaced long ago by a series of hanging bridges. Its usefulness varies depending of the time of the year, autumn now nearing, most of the creeks that carve their way through its dirt and rocks have disappeared. Moss still survives on the bottom and even though it has been weeks since the last downpour, humidity fills the air. Above the ridge, not far to the east, the restored keep casts its shadow along the mountains. Columns of smoke rise from it, blackening the sky.

Figures move on the ridge, a group of people wearing tunics. The traveler is among those heading the group. They carry men on stretchers and move with weariness, looking at the cliffs above them with preoccupied eyes. Besides those on the stretchers, there are wounded men on foot, some have injuries too severe for them to walk without the aid of their companions. Two of the men on front speak.

_'Master Fexryn, our wounded won't hold much longer, if we don't hurry, there will be nobody to..._ ' He stopped after seeing the expression on the person he addressed, he grimaced in anger, not at him, but at the situation.

_'I know! But I won't leave them here!_ ' Answered Fexryn.

The traveler closed his eyes and spoke while hanging his head.

_'Master... it's all my fault... I-_ ' He was interrupted by another person.

_'Ours Delian, let the scribes note that I share this blame._ ' The traveler put his right hand on the man's shoulder and nodded.

Fexryn looked ahead and spoke.

_'It does not matter. We must reach the town and alert the guard befo-_ ' He suddenly stopped.

Another mage, who seemed to be meditating, suddenly snapped his eyes open.

_'They are here!_ '

Shadows fly over the group, debris starts to fall down from the ridge's walls. The sun's glare blinds those who attempt to look up. Along the cliffs, winged monstrosities land. Their bodies are twice the size of an average human, claws that dig into the rock they are clinging to as if it were dirt. Horned heads with a myriad of facial features, but one similarity among all: When they stare down, as their faces become shadowed, their eyes glow scarlet. Orders are shouted from below.

_'Remember we still have long to go! Save your strength unless necessary!_ ' Commanded Fexryn.

With only a bit over three dozen men, the mages had no problem in forming a tight group. Stretchers were put down and everyone carrying supplies or anything that would impair their hands dropped it to join the defense.

The monsters above growl and plunge themselves into the ridge. A shower of different spells blanket the cliffs. Explosions make the surrounding walls tremble and release even more debris onto the air, clouding it with dust. Flashes of fire and lightning send blackened masses to the ground as they shriek. A human scream is heard from the group.

_'Stop! Clear the dust!_ ' Commanded Fexryn's voice.

Seconds after that a circling gust emerged from the group and quickly cleared their view. Not ten meters away from them, a monster is feasting on a fallen mage, his flesh ripped from body and limbs. It realizes its cover is gone. Fexryn parts from the group and slowly walks towards the monster, it charges him. As it advanced, the mage extended his left hand towards it, forcing all its muscles to cease movement. With each step, he clenched his hand further, the beast bending like a puppet. By the time he reached the corpse he had completely closed his hand, snapping the monster's back and crushing most of its bones. He kneeled on top of the fallen man and shook his head.

_'More will come. We must leave this ridge with all haste!_ ' As his men lifted the stretchers he spoke again.

_'We cannot take our fallen with us._ ' The men stopped and looked at him. Delian spoke.

_'Master, we can still bring them back, it is not too late! We can-_ ' He was cut off.

_'Leave nothing for this demons to feast on, we owe them that much._ ' Said his senior.

The man who claimed to share Delian's blame yelled.

_'No! You cannot be serious!_ '

The Master answered in a fierce tone.

_'I will not have these men be turned against us, I will not tell their families that our sentimentality forced them into such a horrible fate. Do as I command!_ ' His last sentence sent shocks to his men's hearts.

With saddened resolution, a group of mages approached the stretchers. They looked at each other from the corner of their eyes and nodded. One by one, the bodies, which had rested below sheets until then, turned to dust, fickle sand streams formed as the remains fell to the ground. Delian stood with the others and watched as the process finished. No minute of silence was allowed, the group began marching immediately.

_'We should at least have taken something to give to their families_.' Said the man who had supported the traveler as he hung his head.

_'Come, Tefa, we must not delay_.' Answered Delian as he grabbed his arm and shook it gently.

Tefa started walking, as he looked back for the last time, he saw the wind playing with the remains of his companions.

**...**

Present time.

Several paths cross the Shadow Forest. Some more direct than others, but rarely taken after dusk. In the thick of the forest, light is often completely blocked by monstrous trees. Huge areas of eternal darkness give birth to increasingly predatory wildlife, beasts that venture away from their usual hunting grounds after dark. Overgrowth covers the make-shift roads in a matter of weeks, surprising travelers who could have sworn they took a certain one just months ago.

The traveler did not heed his companion when he explained this, he was pressed for time and intended to be on the other side of the forest a few hours after dawn. At first, the full moon provided enough light for them, but when they took a path that went deeper into the forest, it began fading until nothing but the faintest silver glow remained in the trees' upper branches.

_'We should have procured torches. Unless you have some trick that would allow us to_ _see in the dark?_ ' Said the paladin.

_'It is not my intention to trip on every rock and root from here to the other end._ ' As the mage said these words he brought his left hand in front of his eyes.

After whispering another set of words a faint glow appeared between his fingers, he released the little mote of light gently into the air between them. Delian held his hand below the spec for a moment until it shone in every direction for almost twenty feet, showering everything in a pure white. The now revealed surroundings looked sickly due to the unnatural light's color. The ground they stood on was covered in dead leaves and rotten bark. The trees towered over them like giant ghosts. The grooves on their trunks, full with moss and fungi, formed disturbing patterns that seemed to change shape the more they were stared at. As they continued walking, burrows appeared at the sides of the path, some contained curious eyes that squinted as they approached.

_'Well, if these animals live here it must mean that the big ones don't._ ' Commented the paladin.

His companion let out a short, dry laugh.

_'True, but, where do you think they go for prey?_ ' He took his quarterstaff from his tunic, affixing both ends together, it's length a bit over six and a half feet.

As the paladin saw this, he removed his greatsword from its sheath and rested it on his right shoulder.

Delian looked at his companion as he ventured forward to check the source of some noise. Barely an adult, his short, blonde hair was more clean than one would expect from an adventurer. This, along with his navy blue eyes and aquiline nose gave him an air of nobility. He had rolled up his cape, holding it in place with fasteners. Even though he was young, around half his age, his old fashioned armor had seen several battles. As the paladin cut through some low branches, he could see by the extra movement in his chest piece that it was either not donned properly or not initially made for him. The pommel in his greatsword caught his attention, a beautifully crafted compass rose with prominent levante and ponente. His sword was, most likely, older than its bearer, though, in good shape.

When the mage stopped to nurse the light back to strength, the paladin did some inspecting of his own. His companion looked much older than him, though his obvious exhaustion might be misleading. The tunic he wore seemed to carry more dust than cloth, but the embroidery caught his attention, some sort of written language he didn't know, runic typography. His bracers were odd, made of metal and fastened to his forearms, whoever the smithy was, he must have taken great pride in artistically carving patterns on them. Finally, his strange weapon. A detachable two-piece quarterstaff completely made of metal. Ten inches from each end, it became cylindrically thicker by about three inches. When not in the traveler's hand, it was detached and "sheathed" in straps on his back, making it comfortable to move about in enclosed spaces.

The light kept losing its strength as the paladin scouted their surroundings and spoke.

_'It occurs to me that we haven't introduced ourselves._ ' He looked at his companion.

_'Something is wrong_.' Answered the mage, as the light kept dimming.

The paladin rushed to his side and took a fighting stance. Delian kept trying, but a few moments later their light was back to being just a tiny mote.

_'The air is getting colder_.' Said the mage as his companion pressed his back against his.

_'I sense something_.' Answered the paladin.

Their breath was now visible as it came out of their mouths. They look around but their light is almost gone. The paladin noticed something.

_'Those shadows...'_ He squinted.  _'They are movi-_ ' As the young man spoke his companion yelled.

_'Get down!_ '

The sudden command startled him, but he had enough presence of mind to at least kneel. As he did, their light vanished, only to be replaced by a compact sphere of fire that flew straight upwards. He lost sight of it as it pierced through the first branches, exploding after just a second. The immediate cupola above them turned to ashes almost instantly. Burnt branches cracked and fell to the ground, meanwhile, the nearby tree cups caught on fire as well. Unintelligible shrieks circled them and seemed to flee from the light emanated by the fires. As the initial smoke cleared, the stars shone on them again.

_'They won't... stay away much longer_.' Said the mage.

The young man besides him took a chained amulet from inside his armor and affixed it to the pommel of his sword.

_'Hand me your staff_.' He said.

A moment passed before he was given the weapon. He held it along with his sword and muttered a few words, a coil of light circled them briefly before disappearing.

_'Think nothing of it_.' Said the mage as his weapon was returned.

The paladin looked at him a bit confused, as he was about to ask a question, the mage turned the handle on his staff and vanished from his sight. He suddenly realized his hands were moist with fresh blood. Fires around him started to die as sounds of smoldering wood enveloped him. Something strikes at him from behind, before he is able to turn, his left arm is overtook by deep cold. Shadows start enveloping him.

_'Back!'_  He yelled, as he held his sword to his chest with his left hand.

Disembodied shrieks deafen him for an instant. The shadows retreat and his arm recovers its warmth, allowing him to wield his sword comfortably. He sees his enemies, shadows with the shape of men, they move from surface to surface only carrying depth when poising to strike. One of them seems to be cowering on a trunk's surface. He charges against it, sword pointed at its chest. The shadow shrieks at his approach but is unable to move. Tree bark cracks as the greatsword plunges. Turning the blade, its wielder slashes sideways. Splinters fly as he cuts, the shadow behind them quivers spasmodically and fades out shortly after.

As he recovers from his attack, an explosion comes from behind him, a multitude of shrieks fill the air. Dry wind hits his face as he turns, the path behind him is a sea of flames. The new light allows him to see several shadows moving towards him while sticking to the ground. As he runs towards them, he grabs a vial from his belt, throwing it in the way of the encroaching enemies. Its clay shatters as it hits the ground, drenching a small area with water. The paladin rushes and as he is about to meet them, the majority either stops or avoids contact. One, however, was caught in the wet soil. Vapor emanates from the shadow as it convulses and projects itself from the ground. With a powerful slash, he cuts the monster's body in half, dissipating it in mid-air. As he looks for a new opponent he finds himself unable to move, blackness surrounds him.

His senses numb down as all sound is cut off from his ears, the sky is devoid of stars. A permeating cold makes him aware of his sweat. He cleaves in front of him with his sword, a sudden gap in the darkness opens along with a deafening multitude of screeches. The forest is on the other side of the shell that contains him. His greatsword starts feeling heavier. A hissing sound comes from his weapon, it grows louder as the force pulling becomes stronger. Despite his effort, his hands let it go. A new hole opens and he sees his sword being hurled out, the pierced section regenerating immediately. The paladin's strength is slowly sapped by the cold and the forces pulling him. His knees drop, he welcomes the roughness of the ground, it reminds him that he is still in the forest. The freezing metal in his armor seems to be burning his skin. Even though he is sure his hands are clenched and hitting the ground, he can't feel his fingers. Time becomes indiscernible.

The shell quivers around him, as shrieks fill his ears once more, blinding light pierces through short lived gaps. Again and again, the shell is broken and reconstructed. He gathers all his strength and prays into his right hand. Blue light emanates from his eyes as he puts all his power into a blow against the ground. When his open palm touches the nothingness below, warmth surges from it. Darkness seems to squirm away from him. A new assault finally cracks a significant hole in the shell, having regained use of his legs, he rolls outside. As his senses recover they are met with the first signs of sunrise in the sky and thundering sounds in the air. The traveler stands not far from him, sticking his staff to the ground and sending lightning towards the mass of shadows that had been his cell. As he stands, the mage kicks his greatsword towards him.

_'I can't keep this up! Get ready!'_. Yelled Delian as his attack waned.

The young man charged as the last attack struck, slashing at the stunned shell with all his might. The shadows contorted in inhuman ways to avoid contact with his sword but some got hit, forcing their menagerie to finally collapse.

' _Keep them in the clearing!'_  Commanded the mage as he positioned himself on the west end.

Following his lead, the paladin took the north side, blocking the shadows' way. The mass herded itself towards the south, fleeing from the coming sunrise. As they approached the tree line, a series of explosions turned them back. As the first rays of the rising sun bathed the clearing, the shadows desperately tried to fight their way out. Taking the shortest path to safety, the remaining monsters rushed to the west. At the sight of this, the paladin hurried to his companion who, even while casting a barrage of magic projectiles, was starting to lose ground. He charged through their right flank, cutting down their onslaught and giving precious breathing time to his partner. Delian, however, did not attack again. The paladin felled as many as he could, but some got away.

_'Are you okay?'_  Asked the paladin, brushing away the sweat on his forehead.

He approached his kneeling partner, happy to have the sun's warmth on his back.

_'I... need to rest.'_  Answered Delian, every word in a clear yet obviously exhausted tone.

His eyes had prominent bags and his arms trembled slightly.

_'What about your wound?'_  Asked the paladin while offering his hand to the older man.

_'It does not bleed anymore.'_  He detached his quarterstaff and fixed it on the back of his tunic. He then took the young man's hand.

_'Avius_ ' Said the paladin as he helped him up and put his left arm around his shoulders.

_'Delian_.' Answered the battered man while looking at him from the corner of his eyes.

_'It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance._ ' The mage only nodded in response.

**...**

Avius pondered as they started to walk. Clearing the forest was still an issue. Was it wise to continue due west? Their enemies had fled in that direction. The sun had risen, yes, but they might still be lurking in the dark. That, however, did not make backtracking any more appealing. They had gone through several areas of total darkness before they were attacked. If his sense of orientation served him right, the forest would thin out soon if they kept westwards. It was a risky gamble, he wasn't sure he'd be able to protect his companion if they were surrounded. His mind raced with alternatives. Suddenly, a light shone from his right, the mage had conjured it while he was thinking. They had entered the darkness without him noticing. He decided he couldn't allow any more distractions and cleared his mind.

It took them nearly two hours to clear the thick of the forest. Avius kept a close watch on their magical light. It had waned before they were attacked, there was a good chance it would do so again. Since their light moved with each step they took, so did each shadow. As a result, his senses were constantly on edge. After what they went through last night, he thought his fears justifiable. By the time they found themselves out of that suffocating atmosphere, his mental exhaustion was at its peak. The forest was still a twisted sea of branches and leaves, but at least they had the sun on their backs. As he finally relaxed, Avius noticed his companion was growing weaker. He refused to rest, even though it was now relatively safe, and he slowed down from time to time. Something was wrong with him, his condition couldn't be caused by simple exhaustion. His companion's body kept getting heavier on his shoulders. The mage accepted to sit down and rest only after they had cleared the forest, even then, they just stopped long enough to eat and drink. Both of them ate avidly, though the mage had much more than the young man did. When they finished, Delian stood up and used his staff to help himself walk. The paladin still worried. Though some of his strength seemed to be back, he was pale and his eyes would sometimes wander off as those of a feverish person.

By noon they had reached the outskirts of a settlement.

_'This is not normal_.' Said Avius when they walked by the outlying farms.

There was nobody around, the fact they had not crossed paths with other travelers struck him as odd, but this was beyond strange. They didn't stop to search, but from the road it seemed that most farmhouses had been abandoned. His worries returned when they saw a group of smoldering ruins. An hour later they reached the palisade that surrounds the settlement, smoke rose from inside. Some guards at the gate saw them coming and rushed towards them.

_'Avius!_ ' Asked one of the guards, an old, grizzled man.

_'Occam! Gill! What happened? Where are the yeomen?_ ' Said the young paladin as they shook hands.

_'Monsters attacked the outlaying farms during the night. At least that's what the first refugees said. We sent a handful of men to investigate but they didn't return. Now we have every farmer in the area seeking refuge inside the palisade.'_ Said the old one _._

_'Is this...?'_ Asked the second, much younger guard, while looking at the mage.

_'No... He is a traveler from the east, we ventured the forest together.'_  Answered Avius.

_'I'm sure it took a hefty toll from you, still, before you rest, you should head to the temple. The magistrate will want to speak with you_.' Said the old guard as he escorted them to the gate. Avius nodded and led his companion into town.

Shedleaf was originally just an outpost. Nearly a hundred soldiers subsisting in the far reaches of the kingdom. Foraging usually put more tombstones in their makeshift graveyard than food in men's stomachs; so they depended on supply caravans, which were very far apart. Once the new trade routes opened, everything changed. As society became interested in this distant patch of land, it worked diligently to shape it in its image. Land grants lured settlers and craftsmen. Guards were recruited from the standing force already protecting the area. The clergy sent their representatives, as did the king. The palisade was constructed soon after. Taking yeomen and town folk, Shedleaf now has almost four hundred souls.

As they walked through the first rows of houses they noticed that some had burned walls or roofs, fire had struck them not long ago. Smoke had mostly cleared out, but some still let out thin white columns. Refugees made camp along the palisade, between buildings and on the main road. The market row was packed with carts.

_'Conduct your business here, wait or go back! Captain's orders!'_  Yelled repeatedly one of the guards.

By now most traders had already heard this, but some still protested. Initially, caravan guards had questioned their town counterparts for information, but there was little to be had. Though the boldest among them wanted to dare the forest, most shrugged and welcomed the opportunity to rest. Now, they gathered in small groups, gambling their wages in games of dice or cards. Traders boiled with uneasiness, crowding around the town guards and repeating their arguments again and again. The captain, having foreseen this, assigned only his most patient and stoic men to the task. Avius slowed down as he and Delian walked through the market, making sure things were under control. He was glad to see matters had not escalated beyond some harsh language spewed by the angriest merchants.

After crossing the bazaar they found themselves staring at a small rotary. Adorned with young trees and circled by a low brick wall, this picturesque landmark crowns the town's center.

_'There's the temple_.' Said the paladin.

He pointed at a large, two-storied building made of stone. Large windows of stained glass reflect daylight on those who try to peer inside. A tall belfry, covered in woodbines, looms over it. On its top, a polished bronze figurine depicting the sun shines brightly. Many supplicants crowded the courtyard in front of the entrance. Way was made for Avius and his companion, a few people reached out to touch his armor, he smiled and nodded solemnly. When they arrived at the entrance, a priest politely asked the crowd to quiet down and addressed them.

_'Ser Avius, welcome back. If you seek the magistrate, she is in the sacristy.'_  He said.

_'Thank you father. My companion is wounded, is the Dawnbringer able to see him?'_  Asked the young man after making a reverence.

_'Of course, he is in the apse.'_  Said the priest as he opened the temple's door and let them in.

Delian followed the paladin, but as he was going to cross the threshold he stopped. The mage brought his hand to where his wound was and entered the temple.

**...**

Another priest welcomed them as they entered the vestibule. He opened a set of curtains, revealing a corridor adorned with golden trappings that ends in a matching set of drapes. A line of wall candelabra light the way, stopping only for a few feet where stairs ascend to the second floor. Avius noticed that his companion moved awkwardly, his expression had hardened after he entered the temple. He attempted to help him walk but Delian stepped away.

_'My apologies, I didn't mean to off-'_  The young man was stopped by his companion, who raised his hand and nodded. Avius nodded back and opened the second set of curtains.

Entering the congregational seating was like going outside. Light coming from large windows on the walls and ceiling blinded them for a few seconds. A refreshing gust circled the room.

_'Ah, young ser de Rytaem, welcome back! Lady Elenty has been cursing the mongrel that forced you to leave, such words should not come out of a woman's mouth... or be uttered in the house of the Morninglord!'_  Echoed a voice in the hall. An old man came down from the chancel, he wore a passive smile and looked at the travelers with gentle eyes.

_'Thank you for receiving us Dawnbringer.'_  Said the paladin as he bowed.

Delian bowed his head slightly while holding a stiff expression.

_'Hurry to the sacristy Avius, I will tend to your companion's wounds. Come good ser, this way.'_  The old man guided Delian to a room on the right while Avius, after bowing again, went the opposite way.

He knocked and waited patiently until a boy let him in.

_'Avius! Praise the gods, you arrive in the nick of time.'_  Said a woman as he entered.

_'Lady Elenty, Captain Szavek, forgive my intrusion.'_  Said the young paladin as he handed his weapon to the boy, who placed it on a rack by the wall.

_'Nonsense, if I had known you were back in town I would have sent for you. Nim, bring the maps and another cup.'_  Said the woman.

The boy took a wooden cylinder from a shelf and respectfully handed it to the woman. He then rushed to another room.

_'How much do you know?'_  Asked the man.

_'Occam told me that something attacked the outlaying farms, and about the lost patrol... I have seen refugees and merchants crowding the streets.'_  Answered Avius.

He looked at the man expecting more information but he was now thinking to himself. The Captain of the guard, ser Szavek, was a middle aged man, extremely respected by his men and the townsfolk. His demeanor was that of a serious man, his eyes, voice and short, whitening hair along with his simple but sturdy mail armor are clear signs of a position of authority. In contrast, Lady Elenty is a bit younger and her black hair has yet no grey. She has gentle features and a melodic voice. Her plate armor is of newer design than Avius', with a beautiful carving in the shape of a gauntlet on the chest piece. While he thought, she had opened the cylinder and unrolled a map on top of the table they were standing around. Nim came back with a cup and a loaf of bread. He placed these things besides the map and poured wine from a jar that was already there onto the new cup, offering it to Avius.

_'Thank you Nim, you can go now.'_  Said Lady Elenty as she patted the boy's head. After a short bow, he left the room.

They waited until the sound of his steps faded away before they started to talk again.

_'We have been forced into a dire situation here.'_  Commented the captain.  _'I only have around thirty men to keep more than four hundred people safe.'_  He continued.  _'Guards are not supposed to withstand a siege, and should this situation continue, that is what it will turn into.'_  He said.

_'Wise words, ser Szavek, but I worry more about who or what manner of creature haunts us.'_  Added Elenty.

_'My Lady, have not the farmers mentioned their attackers?'_  Asked Avius.

_'They have told us stories about them, like those you would hear out of bards. Simple folk cannot and should not have to understand evil.'_  Answered the lady while slowly shaking her head.

_'My companion and I were attacked while we traveled through the Shadow Forest, maybe...'_  He stopped when he saw the puzzled look on the lady's face.

_'Companion? What do you_ -' A loud cry of pain from across the hall interrupts her.

The three of them grab their weapons and rush into the nave.

_'Nim! Boy! Where are you?'_  Called the old cleric.

A few seconds later the boy came running from the aisle that led into the seating.

_'In my quarters, the big leather satchel, go!'_  Instructed the old man as soon as he spotted the boy, who, in turn, ran back into the aisle and climbed the stairs.

_'Ser de Rytaem, a word if you please?'_  Continued the old man as he went back into the room.

Avius looked at the other two for a second and then the three of them followed.

It was a small but well illuminated room, some of the mage's clothes laid on a corner, his staff leaned on a desk. On it, strong incense burnt, it struggled to cover the ochre smell of dried blood. The mage himself rested on a low cot set against the wall. His trousers were still on but his top was exposed. On his left side, under the ribcage, a wound like a claw had eaten deep into his flesh. It wasn't bleeding any more, but the skin around it looked unhealthy. Sweat covered his face and his eyes wandered. As the group entered, the old priest signaled to the other side of the room, away from the patient.

_'In all my years I have not seen something like this, and I am no young bud!_ ' Said the old man worriedly.

Before anyone could comment, the young boy rushed into the room, handling a big leather satchel to the priest.

_'Good boy. Hurry back to your studies now.'_  Smiled the old man, the boy nodded and closed the door softly as he left.

_'Ser de Rytaem, what sort of creature struck this man?'_  He said as he set the satchel on the desk and opened it, several flasks were inside.

_'Shadow fiend, Dawnbringer.'_  Answered the young man.

_'Oh stop calling me that, Unel is fine._ ' He picked a flask and stared at it for a second.  _'I should have guessed it was some sort of undead creature...'_  He grumbled as he put the bottle back and picked another one.  _'Aha! It might be a bit old but it should help.'_  Said Unel as he opened it.

A pungent smell immediately filled the room. He kneeled in front of the mage and slowly poured the flask's liquid into his mouth.

_'Good, it seems to be helping.'_  He sighed as he stood up.

_'How do you know? Nothing seems to have changed.'_  Asked the captain.

_'Well, for starters, he is not screaming in pain.'_  Said the old man half jokingly.

A few seconds later the patient let out some grunts. Avius approached to help but Unel stopped him.

_'Captain, will you?'_  He asked.

Szavek approached the mage and helped him sit straight.

_'I am afraid this mystery is lost on me, can you explain Unel?'_ Intervened Lady Elenty.

_'My robe.'_ Said Delian with a strength in his voice that betrayed how he looked.

_'Of course, captain, if you will.'_ He continued while the mage was getting dressed. ' _Regarding your question, my dear girl, I am not entirely sure. He has been afflicted with some sort of disease or curse. In any case, his body seems to react adversely towards divine magic... or people.'_  He finished while looking at Avius and Elenty.

_'I have heard of shadow fiends being able to weaken their pray but never anything like this.'_  Said the captain _._

_'If you feel well enough, perhaps you would like to introduce yourself?'_  Asked the lady. The mage nodded.

_'I am Delian, arcane instructor of Drek Kazhat and chair holder in Anareth.'_  He bowed his head.

_'I am Lady Varleen Elenty, paladin of Torm and appointed magistrate for the town of Shedleaf.'_  She offered her hand but then withdrew it.  _'My apologies.'_  She bowed instead.  _'This is guard captain Szavek, and you already know my adjutant, ser Avius de Rytaem, fellow paladin of Torm.'_  Both men bowed slightly.

_'And Father Unel, Dawnbringer of the Church of Lathander.'_  Affirmed the mage.

_'And the town's alchemist! Don't you forget, it brings more coin to this temple than the tithe.'_  Said the old man and laughed.

_'I know you must be tired, but we must speak with you.'_  Said Elenty.

_'He will be fine, go, I will see what I can find in the old tomes, come see me after the evening rituals.'_  Said the Dawnbringer. He accompanied them outside the room and then they parted ways.

Back in the sacristy Delian was offered a chair along with a filled cup and some bread, all which he gladly accepted. Both Lady Elenty and the Captain also sat, while the young paladin stood.

_'Very well, Avius, perhaps now you can explain why you came back with a noble arcane instructor and what happened to the wanted wizard you were supposed to catch?'_ Asked Szavek.

Before he could answer the mage spoke.

_'I killed him.'_  He said with a blank stare.

_'I trust you had good reason?'_  Asked Elenty with a concerned face.

_'His_   _disregard towards his own capabilities earned him his death. I only prevented his stupidity from affecting others.'_  Answered the mage, his voice flat and devoid of emotion.

_'I see. What do you think Avius?'_  Said the lady as she kept staring at the mage.

_'My Lady, I am not instructed in magic, but I believe what he says. The fugitive did try to bring a malicious presence inside a crowded inn.'_  He stopped for a moment.  _'However, it is also my belief that this man may have a tendency to flaunt his powers with dangerous negligence.'_  He spoke the latter sentence with firmer words.

Delian smiled slightly as he heard this, an expression that didn't go unnoticed by the other paladin.

_'A powerful mage who likes making a spectacle is nothing new.'_  Shrugged the captain.

_'Where other people injured because of this flaunting?'_  Asked Elenty.

_'My Lady, only the man who traveled with the wanted wizard, though, he attacked ser Delian first.'_  Responded Avius.

_'What became of this man, he might have useful information.'_  Said Szavek, having regained interest.

_'He was severely wounded. It will be some days before he is able to travel. He will be cared for and guarded at the inn until then.'_  Mentioned the young paladin after hesitating a bit.

_'Very well, what do you think Captain Szavek?'_  Asked Elenty while looking at him.

_'With all due respect magistrate, this is an interesting exercise but it lacks any serious practicality. This man defended himself, how ruthlessly is unimportant as long as no harm befell others. Also, if what they say is true, Shedleaf has no place to imprison such a powerful magician anyway.'_  Answered the captain in an ironical tone.

_'Spoken like a true man of the law. Perhaps you are right, ser Delian, I am inclined to agree with the captain, however, I would like to know what brings you to this side of the Rond Maurr.'_  Inquired the female paladin.

_'If my freedom depends on it, I will speak, but only with you.'_  He answered, a hint of frustration tinted his words.

_'Fair enough. We will speak later. Now it is more important to hear what you both went through last night.'_  She said after nodding.

Avius recounted their journey through the forest while everyone else listened. Lady Elenty heard her adjutant with more pride that she felt she should allow herself. Captain Szavek was thoughtful, he only asked one question regarding the path they had taken. The story went on for nearly half an hour, Delian remained mostly quiet, only adding a few details that had escaped his companion's narration.

A pause came after the young paladin finished telling their adventure. He stood there ready to answer any questions, but both the magistrate and the captain remained quiet and thoughtful. The mage sipped his cup, his face had regained some of its color but his movements were still sluggish. Suddenly, Szavek stood, he brushed the bread crumbs on the map away and cleared his throat.

_'Here is the path you took.' H_ e traced a line on the map using his index. 'I _t is hard to be precise but I would say you exited the forest around here, south of the main road.'_

Elenty also stood to get a better view of the map.

_'Where are you going with this Captain?'_  She asked with curiosity.

He raised his left hand and thought for a couple seconds before he continued.

_'The first yeomen to flee where from these farms.'_  He moved his finger slightly north.

Avius opened his mouth to speak but then bit his lip. Lady Elenty looked at him briefly before she spoke.

_'Do you intend to say these two pushed the shadow fiends into the fields?'_  Before the captain answered the mage intervened.

_'Unlikely, we fought them until dawn. Even if extremely angered, they would not venture outside of the forest into open ground during daylight.'_  He talked as if stating simple facts.

_'Ser Delian is correct. Taking into consideration the time needed to get from the outlying farms to town, the first attacks happened before or around the time you started fighting.'_ He moved his finger even further north until he met a road.  _'The first refugees fled towards the main road hoping to meet a night patrol. Since no help was found, they kept running_.' He followed the road back to town.  _'While yelling and waking every household on the way.'_  His finger reached the town.  _'After talking to them I sent a patrol to investigate_.' He brought both hands to his hip and shook his head remorsefully.

_'Yes?'_  Said Elenty.

_'We sent no runners.'_  The captain shook his head again.  _'Don't you see_?' Both paladins had a puzzled look.

Delian stood up and leaned on his staff while looking at the map, his eyes moved along the path he had seen the captain trace.

_'Curious. What of those charred ruins we saw after entering town?'_  Asked the mage.

_'Lady Elenty said it herself. Simple folk. Fear brought upon by a drove of refugees who were not sure what to fear in the first place.'_ He looked at the paladins.  _'Think about it, why are people from the western fields coming if no runners were sent? Who started those fires?'_  Explained the Captain.

_'You mean to say that these people ran from... nothing? That is...'_  She stopped to ponder the idea.

_'To be expected. Imagine, first they are woken in the middle of the night by yells of terror and disembodied warnings, then, they spot a patrol. Some go to them. They are told half-facts and more warnings. The voice goes around, by morning, we have four hundred people cramping our streets.'_  Pointed out Szavek.

_'And the fact those traders aren't going anywhere doesn't help.'_  Commented the mage.

_'We have to keep them here, that patrol never returned.'_  Protested Elenty.

_'We cannot tell the people to return to their homes, it is too dangerous.'_  Added the young paladin.

_'I am not saying we should. Still, their fears will simmer all day, who knows what they will believe by nightfall?_ ' Said the captain.

_'You cannot tell that shadows stalk them, you will be sitting in a pile of ash by daybreak.'_  Added the mage as he sat down.

Silence overcame them for a brief time.

_'What could be driving these creatures to attack us? And why now? We have known there are shadow fiends in the deepest parts of the forest ever since this place was just an outpost.'_  Questioned Elenty as she looked at her interlocutors.

Both her fellow paladin and the captain shook their heads, the mage, however, was deep in thought.

_'Ser Delian?'_  Said the magistrate with a hopeful tone.

The mage looked at her from the corner of his eyes.

_'Shadow fiends are not particularly smart.'_  He looked at the captain.  _'Your reasoning is adequate, it could explain everything.'_  He said.

_'But?'_  Added the man he looked at.

_'It does not explain my wound, or why Avius could not feel the shadows' presence until they were upon us.'_ He stopped for a moment.  _'I did not see a granary, how long can your food stockpile last?'_  He said while looking at what remained of the loaf.

_'Our yeomen provide the grain and cattle we need. Some exotic goods come from the caravans. I suppose that with what is stored around town, a couple days at most.'_  Said Lady Elenty, she looked at the captain for confirmation but he stared inquisitively at the mage.

_'Those fiends mean to starve us?'_  Asked Avius.

_'They will not need_ to.' Spoke the captain after he shook his head.  _'What do you think will be the effect on the people when their livestock turns up dead and surrounded by destroyed crops?'_

Lady Elenty stared intently at the mage.

_'Captain, order your guards to accompany the yeomen who live closest to town and tell them to bring as much back as they can, keep going until it starts getting dark. Avius, convince the merchants to loan us their escorts, take as much coin as you need from the king's chest._ '

She stopped for a second as both men nodded and left the room.

_'I believe it is time we had our conversation, Ser Delian.'_

**...**

Lady Elenty sits on front of a desk. Her room is small but comfortably furnished. A window to her left lets in reddish light. Outside, the sun is starting to hide behind the town's palisade. She has a quill on her right hand and a written sheet of paper in front of her. Her hand quivers and a few drops of black ink fall to the floor. Her eyes stare blankly at a signet ring next to the inkwell. She dips the quill and gives some finishing touches, signing her name and charge. After putting down the quill she picks the ring. There's a knock on her door.

_'My Lady?'_

It was her adjutant. She covered her work with blotting paper and put the ring inside a drawer.

_'Come in Avius.'_  She said.

The young paladin entered the room from a door on her right, he stepped aside and shut it behind him.

_'Captain Szavek has called his men back. I managed to convince the traders to lend us their men. Also, a handful of our yeomen who are trained in combat have offered their help.'_  He took a bag from his belt and offered it to the magistrate.

_'Good work Avius.'_  She took the bag and raised an eyebrow.  _'Impressive, this is almost full.'_  She looked at him with keen eyes.

_'Most traders realized that it is in their best interest to help, My Lady.'_  He said with a serious look.

She chuckled and put the bag into a chest below the desk.

_'How many men do we have? Taking into account the militia.'_  She rested her chin on her left hand and looked outside.

_'Thirty two guards, seventeen more from the caravans, twenty men at arms for whose skill I cannot vouch and three priests who are not trained in combat. Ser Delian, Captain Szavek, You and myself.'_

Outside, townsfolk were gathering, preparations were almost done for the dusk rituals. She watched as Nim made his way through the crowd, he carried a ledger and a couple of small pouches. Her expression hardened into a thoughtful stance.

_'My Lady?'_  Asked the young man while looking at her reflection on the window.

_'You trust the mage will help us?'_  She asked with utter seriousness.

He was taken aback.

_'Have his wounds worsened?'_  Asked Avius.

She kept her attention on the courtyard until Nim entered the temple, then, she turned to look directly at her adjutant.

_'My question wasn't if he could, Avius, but if he would.'_  She retorted.

_'My Lady, I...'_  He paused for a moment.  _'I just assumed he would.'_

She looked at him and shook her head.

_'The Dawnbringer has asked us to be at the courtyard. There is too many people to fit in the temple, we will help the priests outside.'_  She continued.

_'A wise decision. Seeing you, My Lady, will ease the people's minds.'_  He said.

_'Us, Avius. Go, I will join you before the calling.'_  She said with a dim smile.

He nodded and left the room. Elenty opened the drawer where she had put the signet ring and stared at it with resolute eyes.

**...**

Huge congregations do not usually gather unless it's a holy day, but the evening service went undisturbed from beginning to finish. It was not until the priests had finished their blessings that things became hectic. The gloom atmosphere that reigned after the ritual, along with the encroaching darkness, seeped into the townsfolk like cold rain. Guards were sent to their posts along the palisade. Both gates were closed and blocked with carts, barrels, and whatever seemed suitable. Torches burnt along the town's perimeter and the militia carried them as they patrolled the streets. Timber stockpiles had been secured during the day. Some of the common folk volunteered to keep watch and several buckets with water were carefully arranged all around town. Those who could not fight or help sought refuge wherever they could. The temple's courtyard turned into a makeshift campsite. The Dawnbringer allowed those parents who wished it to send their children into the temple, along with those too sick to be outside.

On the rotary, surrounded by a circle of torches, captain Szavek coordinated his men. Aides and runners waited nearby for orders or to make their reports. He had no escort, but he carried his longsword and a kite shield on his back. He looked at the sky, clouds blocked the stars.

_'The inn keeper is selling drinks on the street.'_

The captain looked down and noticed an aide had addressed him.

_'Empty his barrels and use them to reinforce our blockades. He has made enough coin already.'_

The young man nodded and ran off.

_'Corporal!'_  Yelled the captain at another aide.  _'Have the sergeants know that we can't afford any shifts, they'll have to keep their men awake and sharp the entire night.'_

The man gathered some runners and they dashed off into different directions. Szavek frowned, waiting to be attacked wasn't in his blood. His men looked up to him because he kept calm and collected, but his muscles yelled for action. He reviewed the facts repeatedly. He had sent a messenger on the west road to warn incoming caravans. His missing men, whose deaths he had yet to set in the records, were the only known casualties so far. Known? He thought, they didn't know anything. If Avius' ordeal was unrelated, his men could still be on the chase. It had been less than a day since they left after all. He looked across the road towards the temple. Lady Elenty walked among the refugees with a reassuring smile. What was it that only she could hear?

_'Captain.'_ Another aide approached.

On the temple's courtyard, the town's magistrate kneeled in front of a bonfire. All around the crackling embers, people sat in tight clusters. Whispers replaced open conversation, as if talking out loud could summon evil itself. Prayers were made in silence and even the priest, who was supposed to keep the spirits high, had trouble soothing his supplicants.

_'Do not worry, the Morninglord watches over you.'_  Said Elenty.

She felt a tug on her cloak. A youngling, still holding her mother's hand, looked at her.

_'And Torm?'_  She asked.

Elenty caressed her cheek.

_'Torm keeps watch on our enemies.'_  She replied while standing.

Walking past other fires, giving hope where it was needed, she made her way back to the temple's entrance. From the steps, she could see the captain giving orders to his men. Their eyes met briefly but one of the aides called his attention. He has doubts, she thought. A diligent man like him would never be content unless he knew precisely what was happening. She was lucky to have his help. His years as a soldier had given him invaluable experience. Although the common folk look up to her and the clergy for safety, it is the captain and his men that keep this town truly safe. She could hear the Dawnbringer's voice inside, he was teaching a song to the children. She thought that was a great idea since the choir was missing some members. Children learn fast, she noted, not minutes later their voices echoed in the halls of the nave and made their way outside.

_'My Lady.'_  Avius had sneaked up on her, her absent mindedness should be chastised.

_'Yes?'_  She said as she recovered her composure.

_'Matters are well in the bazaar. I left one of the captain's sergeants and a priest in charge. What would you have me do?'_  He asked.

_'What would you do?'_  Her voice was inquisitive, a tone which puzzled the young paladin and put him at a loss of words.

_'Join the Dawnbringer inside, see if you can be of any help.'_  She ordered.

He hesitated at first, but then nodded and entered the temple.

As he made his way through the rows of singing children, he noticed that several foot candelabra had been added to the nave. Some of the older kids had taken over the lesson for now. Nim, however, was not among them. After reaching the lectern he noticed that the boy was keeping watch over the infirmary. He knew that the mage was given permission to rest there.

_'Ah, ser de Rytaem, come join the choir?'_  Smiled the Dawnbringer as he appeared from the sacristy, he carried a large tome.

_'Lady Elenty would like me to help you, Dawnbringer.'_  He said with forced enthusiasm.

The old man tapped his fingers on the book and shook his head.

_'If you think you would be of better use somewhere else you should have told her.'_ He sighed.  _'As I have told you to call me Unel.'_  He remarked.

_'My apol-'_  Avius was swiftly interrupted.

_'No, no. Politeness is not everything there is to being an adjutant.'_  His voice was serious enough for him to take it to heart.

_'I will remember it. Still, you have not told me if I can help.'_  He replied.

_'Well, of course, I would gladly welcome your assistance.'_  Said the old cleric with grandiloquent voice.

He handed him the large tome, which Avius was surprised the old man could carry, and signaled him to follow. They walked a few steps towards the infirmary.

_'Well, that would be all ser de Rytaem, I am most thankful.'_

Having expected something similar, the young man's reply was totally subservient.

_'Allow me to bring the book inside.'_  Unel snorted and tapped him on the shoulder.

_'De Rytaem to the core. You make your father proud.'_  He knocked on the door.

No answer or sign of movement on the other side.

_'He has not left, ser.'_  Answered Nim to Avius' questioning look.

He tried opening the door but it wouldn't budge. After applying his shoulder to it, he managed to get inside.

What they saw astounded even the old cleric. By the walls, cot, floor, chair, even on the window's sill, dozens of leather bound books were piled in a disorderly fashion. The desk, however, was somewhat spared. An assortment of diverse objects were abandoned like litter on its surface, along with a ledger that had been left open with only a few pages turned.

_'Are these books from the temple's library?_ ' Asked the paladin as he set the one he was holding on top of the chair.

Unel looked around, even though most were written in languages he could not understand, their subjects seemed similar. He skipped through one in particular, crude drawings of vile creatures filled its pages. He found notes in a different calligraphy next to what seemed to be a huge ink spill.

_'Unel?'_  Asked the paladin with some impatience.

The cleric ignored him as he gazed at the door, Nim, who had been peeking inside, seemed to be pushed back by his stare.

_'No, they are not.'_  He answered as he run his thumb through the page he had been studying.

While the blotch of ink remained intact, the notes blurred away. He turned to the desk.

_'Nim, I told you to give the parish records to the Captain.'_  He said while looking at the ledger.

_'I did, Dawnbringer, but ser Delian asked to see it. I was going to give it back when he finished with it.'_  Said the boy as he stepped back into view.

_'What is this?'_  Asked the paladin as he picked up a bright colored pebble.

_'Sunstone.'_  Replied the cleric as he grabbed a pair of glassless spectacles.

_'Ser Delian asked me to bring those things from the market.'_  Commented the boy.

Avius looked at the desk with puzzled eyes. Something blunt had struck the wood near one of the corners, black dust had lodged into the grooves. A small flask called his attention, when he removed the cork sealing it, the smell of sulfur filled his nostrils. After putting it back down he felt a prickle on his hand, a piece of glass was stuck in his gloves. As he tried to take it out, Unel brushed all the objects aside. He picked the book he had asked Avius to carry and put it on the desk. Using the tome's marker, he quickly found the page he was looking for. The paladin, slightly shocked by this sudden action, stared as the old man studied the text with seriousness bordering in anger.

_'Impossible, I would have noticed it. Impossible...'_  Grumbled the old man as he read.

He then turned his attention back the ledger. As he did that, Avius looked at the page the old man had been studying. The first thing that called his attention was a picture similar to the one he had seen on the other tome, at first he thought it was just another ink spill but upon closer inspection a humanoid shape was slightly visible. The text was in old common. As he read, his face paled. The tome outlined facts and lore about shadow fiends, how they come into existence, where they are usually found, ways to kill them and some personal experiences from the author. What worried him the most was a second heading in the same subject. He learned of a second type of shadow fiend, one much more powerful. It had the ability not only to summon more of its kind but to steal shadows and possess their owners. His head snapped up as he realized the implications of what he had learned, suddenly, events from the past day lined up in his mind. He looked at the old cleric wishing to interrogate him but he was completely absorbed in the ledger. The old man shook his head and slapped his hand on the desk. He then closed his eyes in regret and clenched his fist.

_'Dawnbringer! We must tell Lady Elenty and the Captain at once!'_  Protested Avius.

The cleric sighed, but as he did he suddenly stopped and tilted his head. He rubbed the fingers on his clenched fist together. He opened his eyes and stared at his now open palm, dark dust covered it. He turned his sight to the pile of objects he had thrown to the floor. His eyes opened in realization. He moved his sight to the tome the mage had left behind, then back to the ledger. After returning to the page he had first studied, he run his finger through the lines. He stopped at one in particular and fell into deep thought.

_'Dawnbringer, we must act with haste if we are to catch him, who knows how much advantage he has over us!_ ' Said the paladin as he began to leave.

The old man grabbed his arm and he stopped. Parting from the desk, Unel walked towards the door. He tapped a stack of tomes which had been piled on the wall opposite from the hinges.

_'Do not worry, he is not far.'_  He said.

Avius looked at the tome on top and anger overcame him. A matching set of footprints could be seen on its leather cover. He rushed outside, Lady Elenty was still on the steps.

_'My Lady!'_ He saw that his tone brought the attention of the people in the courtyard, continuing after lowering his voice.  _'The mage has been possessed, and he has escaped from the temple. We must give chase.'_

Her eyes hardened for an instant. Before she replied, Unel joined them. He looked at her with a cold stare.

_'Where do you propose we search, Dawnbringer.'_  Replied Elenty, guilt stained her words.

_'Start with the graveyard, he was studying the parish records.'_  He answered as he kept staring at her.

_'Go to the east gate, take the captain's men there with you, I will have him send more.'_  Avius nodded, when he was about to leave, the lady grabbed his hand.

He stopped, but she didn't speak. Instead, she enveloped his hand on hers and gave a firm nod. After the young man walked away, the Dawnbringer shook his head.

_'You are a fool, Varleen.'_  She could only stare at the ground.

**...**

Avius frowned at his own carelessness. The captain and his men were doing their best to keep things calm and under control. His outburst could have ruined their efforts. As he walked away, he thought of the consequences it might have on the townsfolk to see him running around. He was in a hurry, but he could not afford to run in plain sight. Walking past the most crowded areas, he made a turn for the back alleys. There, he attempted to compensate for the lost time with speed. As he ran, he understood why most refugees had moved away after dark.

The foreboding shadows, covered sky, eerie silence, it all reminded him too much of his experiences last night. As much as his instincts told him to have his sword ready, he refused, fearing it would alarm anyone who happened to see him. The detours he took delayed him more than he wanted, but after about ten minutes, he reached the palisade. He would follow it to the gate at full speed and warn the guards in the meantime.

As he advanced, he came across only one group. It was to be expected, they were spread too thin. He stopped briefly to question them about the mage, but they had not seen anything. After telling them to be extremely careful, he continued. A few minutes later, he reached the gate. Five men, including Occam and Gill, laid on the floor. He rushed to their side and shook them, but they wouldn't react. They were, however, not dead. Their breathing was steady and he couldn't find any wounds. He looked around. Barrels were lined up near a patch of wet ground, it was then that he noticed the stench of alcohol in the air. Drag marks suggested they were emptied and then used to reinforce the barricade. One of the stacked crates was cracked.

He could not wait for help, the trail was getting colder each passing second. With that thought in mind, he began climbing the barricade. A barrel gave away under his weight and broke, he looked at it after making sure he had a safe foothold. A weird symbol had been drawn on the inside of the cask's lid. Grabbing onto the shaft of one of the torches that flanked the gate, he pushed himself up. Standing there was like being at the end of a pier, below, a tide of darkness had risen and covered the valley. Clouds above him were barely visible but he knew they were there because the stars were not.

Avius looked back at the town to get his bearings, the graveyard was not far, but the road would take too long, he would go through the farmlands and perhaps gain on the mage. After getting his bearings, he took the torch and threw it in front of him. Next, his scabbard and sword. Then, he jumped. He used his knees and hands to brake the fall. While standing, he made sure that nothing was wrong with his armor. He stepped on the torch until it stopped burning and picked it along with his weapon. After a deep breath, he sprinted to the northwest.

**...**

The young paladin thought as he rushed through the abandoned fields.

_What will I do? Even if I had a dozen men with me, I doubt it will be easy to take him down. Perhaps... perhaps he is weakened? No, that is not likely. If he put down the gate guards so easily, not only is his power still great but his wit as well. Put down? They weren't killed, that is strange. Is it? My lungs are burning, I should have trained with my armor on more often. No, he might have wanted to avoid rising the alarm. What is he going to do? It. He is possessed... or so we think. Is it possible? How could the Dawnbringer miss it? The book said something about the subject's shadow warping, damn it all, I should have paid more attention! How could we miss it? How could... everyone missed it. Varleen, Szavek, Unel, nobody noticed? I better steer away from that farmhouse, they could be lurking there. Was he possessed after I went to talk with the merchants? Inside the temple? No, that is even more impossible. Damn it! That sound! I got to fasten the straps on the scabbard, that clunking will drive me mad. Better. There is no way everyone missed something like that, there is no way such a being could enter the temple unnoticed and there is no way the Dawnbringer did not realize this. Why? Letting me believe he is possessed, I informed Varleen about it, have I..._

_Wait..._

_He was there, he heard me! Why did he let me spew that nonsense? She looked truly distraught. Why? If he is not possessed, what is going on? Is he running away? In this direction? The graveyard was Unel's idea, his idea. Possession was mine. So, he let me think that? Why? What is going on here? Did she know? She told me he wouldn't help, she told me to help in the temple, she told me... What is that? Gods above, it's just a cow, the captain's men were sloppy in this area. Szavek, he trusted Delian. Did he? They seemed to agree. But she, what did they talk about? What was it that only she could hear? She knew, she must have. Sending me and a handful of men against an arcane instructor? I told her how powerful he is, I told her, she would never send me to a certain death... would she? What reason could there be? What is it that I don't know! Need to calm down, I'm losing my rhythm, if I keep breathing like this I won't make it to the graveyard in any kind of fighting condition. I really need to get this chest piece adjusted, its wobbling around too much. Need to think, arrange my ideas. What is it that I know? I know that he was inflicted with some sort of curse or disease... perhaps poison? No, shadows don't have poison. Shadows... the captain said he heard they could weaken a man. I know this. But, he said that it did not explain his wound. He was feverish, divine magic hurt him. Why? What could cause that? There must be something, but I will never find out on my own. The Dawnbringer, his book... the books we found. He said it was impossible, he knew he wasn't possessed. But he allowed me to believe he was. Why? There must be a reason. Varleen knew too, she must have, she wouldn't have sent me and the others to chase down this man when we are so shorthanded. Chase? It was I who wanted to chase him. She just told me to get help. So she knew? What? Why! Calm... I have to remain calmed. He is not possessed then? But his room. All those books, what does all that mean? I feel something. Are they chasing me? No. It's not behind me, it's ahead. And to my right. How come? I wasn't able to feel their presence last time. Are they going to the graveyard too? Is he somehow calling them? If he were controlling them why bring them there? Necromancer? The graveyard is consecrated, nothing will rise from those tombs._

_Wait..._

_Why do I keep thinking that he is our enemy? What reason do I have? I was worried he might be dangerous, but after the inn he was nothing but collected. I was disappointed that he wouldn't help us, but, Varleen was the one who said that. I was angry that he sneaked out, but only because I thought he was possessed. Why, if they both knew, why didn't they tell me? What is going on? Why was she so distraught? And him, I have never seen him behave like that. He was practically glaring at her when I left. What did he see in that room that I didn't? Those books, those pictures, those things on the desk. What's the relation?_

_It's pointless to keep playing this guessing game, there's only one way I'll find out. I must get to that graveyard._

**...**

Shedleaf's graveyard started like a simple burial ground for deceased soldiers, back in the time when it was just an outpost. It was purposively placed far from the main camp in order not to demoralize the standing forces. Once the town was properly settled, it was refurbished to fit the needs of a bigger population. The original patch of land is surrounded by a low stone wall, a shrine to Kelemvor - the god of the dead - was built in the middle and is still used to perform rituals during funerals and on the god's holy days. Since the church of Lathander is in good terms with Kelemvor's, their clergy takes care of his shrine.

Out of respect and tradition, only those descendant from the original guards are allowed eternal rest in the inner ring. The mage kneels in front of one of the newer graves there. He is surrounded by stone tablets in every side. Though their designs vary little, there's one main difference: while the oldest tablets have an assortment of engravings representing different gods, the newest ones carry that of Lathander for the most part.

Delian uses his sleeve to clean the dust on the tablet in front of him. There's no engraving. He smiles dimly and picks a handful of dirt from the grave.

_'I will apologize to you on the Wall.'_  He said as he put the soil in one of his bags.

He stands. Shrieks can be heard nearby.

**...**

After his long run, Avius can finally spot the main entrance to the graveyard. The gate is crowned by a torch shaped in the manner of a bone forearm holding a scale, fire burning on each side. He uses it to ignite his own torch and crosses the gate. Blinding light emerges from the inner ring, the ominous silence is broken by a multitude of shrieks. The deafening sounds continue as the light expands. He is forced to stop and shield his eyes. Suddenly, the shrieks are cut off and the night's darkness returns.

He wasn't sure what he just witnessed. It had decimated most of the shadows, at least those he could sense. He ran at full speed along the paved path that leads into the inner circle. He tried to keep his breath under control but the fumes from his torch weren't helping. Bursts of golden light appear ahead of him, the shadows' wailing fill the air once more. As he closes in, more rays of light pierce the darkness. He spots the silhouette of a man near the second gate. Some feet later, he recognizes Delian. The mage is fighting off what must be the last group of shadows. Avius throws his torch in that direction as far as he can and readies his sword. Before he can join the combat, however, another flash of light forces him to shield his eyes. Repeated buzzing sounds reach his ears, shrieks die down. As he regains his sight he notices the mage walking in his direction. When Delian passes by his torch, he sees that his eyes are completely black. Not sure what to do, Avius takes a fighting stance. The mage takes a glass orb from his bag and lets it float in the air, it glows with a soft light as it follows him. A handful of feet away from the paladin, he stops.

_'Alone? I thought your order didn't train suicidal fanatics.'_  He sternly said.

_'Explain yourself!'_  Answered Avius with a demanding tone.

The mage tilted his head slightly. His eyes narrowed and his brows knitted. Avius looked at him inquisitively, as seconds went by he became aware of his surroundings and the oddity of the current situation. He had blurted out his answer without giving much thought to what the mage said. The excitement that built up as he raced through the fields peaked when he heard him talk. He had only considered the words, not the tone in which they were spoken. Something was out of place, the chain of events he had imagined led to the mage holding the answers, but he seemed as puzzled as him.

_'Why are you here?'_  Finally asked the mage.

_'I... am chasing after you.'_  Answered Avius after a moment of hesitation.

_'Chasing?'_  The mage fell into thought again.

_'I thought you had been possessed.'_  The paladin dropped his guard.  _'But I realized that was unlikely even before I found you.'_  He continued.

_'That you'd realize where I was heading was to be expected. Still, what made you think...?'_  He stopped to consider.  _'You were sent by Lady Elenty?'_  He asked with a certain sharpness in his words, more fact than question.

_'Not... precisely.'_  Answered Avius after hesitating again.

The mage sighed deeply. He closed his eyes and pressed his right thumb and index on them, black dust fell through his hand. When he looked at the paladin, they had regained their natural color.

_'I believe we have both fallen victim to a guilty mind.'_  He started walking again.  _'Go back to town.'_  He said as he passed by the paladin.

_'Wait! Tell me what's going on! There ought to be a reason for me being here!'_ Protested the paladin as he followed.  _'There surely is one for you!'_  He emphasized.

_'You are here because Elenty has a twisted understanding of honor.'_  He stopped and faced him.  _'And I'm here because I needed something from this place.'_  He shook his head.  _'Go back, I caused this and I'll rid your town from it.'_  He resumed walking.

_'Lady Elenty is th-'_  He stopped, there were more important matters than defending her, and the mage was getting away.  _'What are you going to do? It sounds to me that you are sacrificing yourself!'_  He eagerly said as he caught up.

They walked in silence until reaching the main gate.

_'I'm offering to help, why are you so eager to go alone?'_  Said Avius.

The mage stopped and spoke without turning.

_'Salvation through service.'_  The words came out with a longing tone.

_'Service with faith.'_  Solemnly replied the paladin. Delian bowed down his head and remained silent.  _'If what you are getting rid of is what endangers Shedleaf, then I will not back down.'_  He approached a few steps.  _'Keep treating me like an inconvenience..._ _and I'll just follow to prove you wrong.'_  He said with seriousness.

Above them, the sky cleared momentarily. A pale moon shone down, outlining the forest to the east. Seconds later, as the clouds closed the gap, the horizon became a sea of darkness again.

_'You might not be trained that way, but you sure are grown as such.'_  Said Delian while still not looking at him.  _'Come then.'_  He started walking again.

**...**

Having gained the mage's approval, Avius felt content. This feeling, however, lasted only for a little while. The matter was urgent, yet, they seemed to be strolling through the open valley. On the one hand, it gave him time to recover his stamina, on the other, he couldn't help but to feel they were wasting time. Also, the fact that they were heading into the Shadow Forest once more made him uneasy. The glass globe, which floated ahead of the mage, gave hardly enough light for him to see ten feet away. The paladin found himself regretting having left his torch behind. That he had not put it off bugged him too.

Silence ate away at Avius' nerves. As he considered ways to ask all the questions that plagued him, Delian spoke.

_'Have you ever faced a demon?'_  He asked.

_'No.'_  Answered Avius, knowing the answer wouldn't satisfy the mage.  _'Is that what we are fighting? Was it the demon that stirred the shadows?'_

_'Yes.'_  He replied bluntly.

_'How did you cause this?'_  Ventured the paladin.

Delian stopped. There was a disturbed expression on his face.

_'You don't need to know.'_  He began walking again.

_'How do we find it?'_  Asked Avius after a short silence.  _'I can't sense anything, and the forest is quite large.'_

_'The same way those shadows found me.'_  Answered the mage as he looked at the globe, it floated to their right.  _'It knows we are after it.'_  He said, following it.

_'I don't understand, how do you know it's going in the right direction?'_  Said the puzzled paladin.

_'The wound I got when we fought in the forest.'_ He explained as he brought his left hand to his torso. _' It disrupted my empathic connection to the weave. Somehow, the demon found a way to tap into it and force it to percolate through both of us every time I embody the arcane currents.'_ He thought for a couple seconds.  _'I still don't understand how it did it, but in any case, the effect seems to be similar to the_ _symbiotic link between master and familiar.'_ Avius, who had only seen a familiar a handful of times, nodded knowingly.  _'I've instructed the globe to follow the particular resonance of my string across the threads that span the material plane. As long as I feed it a constant stream of energy, it'll triangulate the position of the demon and follow the link towards it.'_  Said the mage as if giving a lecture.

_'I... see.'_  Said Avius after a moment of silence.  _'Will you be fine after we kill it then?'_  He asked, concerned.

_'We can't simply kill it. If it were to return to the Abyss while still clinging to my string... '_ He considered the idea for a moment.  _'I can't predict what the outcome will be. We must keep it here long enough for me to sever the connection.'_

_'How are you-'_  Avius changed his mind.  _'How can I help?'_

Delian looked down and let out a soft sigh.

_'Avius, I want you to understand that this creature is beyond your abilities.'_  He looked at him.  _'Keep its shadow minions at bay but leave the demon to me.'_

The paladin nodded.

_'Good.'_  Said Delian as he assembled his staff.  _'This thing is cunning, follow me closely and be ready at all times.'_

Avius readied his sword and walked side by side with the mage. They had breached the forest's perimeter while he spoke. The immediate grove wasn't too thick with trees, but the sky remained blanketed with purplish clouds and neither moon or stars managed to shine through them. At first, some fallen trees reminded him that he was not too far from town, but as they traveled deeper into the forest, the oppressing atmosphere - which he had not had time to forget - assaulted him again. Delian was busy assorting objects he took from his belt bag into pockets in his robe. From time to time he would look around or listen intently to a noise, all of which seemed to sound suspicious to him. Avius knew conversation was out of the question, so he endured the silence and kept his senses into sharp attention.

**...**

A hare peeks out from under a clump of grass. It looks around cautiously before jumping out. Its ears turn and shift as it takes short leaps towards a bush. It bites down a thin twig and pulls on it, the wood breaks. The hare lets go of the twig and starts picking off the small berries on it. It lifts itself on its hind legs as it munches on the fruit. Its ears freeze in place. A rustling sound comes from above, leaves fall as branches shake. Sensing danger, it gets ready to flee. Before it takes the first jump a bright light enthralls it. As its eyes widen, shrieks pierce the silent forest. Two shapes are outlined against the dark, faint voices echo along the trees.

_'Forget about them! Keep moving!'_  Yelled Delian.

As the light dies down, the branches above the hare rustle again. The sound follows a path away from the voices. Recovering its senses, the little animal seeks refuge inside the roots of a tree. Shortly after, a glowing orb, the paladin and the mage dash past it. A host of shadows chases them.

_'Do it again!'_  Said Delian as he stopped behind a tree, he was panting and drenched in sweat.

_'At this rate you won't be in any shape to fight that thing!'_  Said Avius as he stood in guard next to him.

His companion moved outside of cover and took a small pouch from his tunic. A yellowish powder dripped out as he dodged a charging shadow, Avius slashed at it, forcing it to retreat. Delian joined his hands, grasping the pouch, and uttered a few words. A glow began to emanate from them. He drops his arms and then raises them in a lifting motion. A flash of light illuminates the forest briefly, Avius shields his eyes. The shadows' wails fill his ears. When he regains his sight, a wall of yellowish flame is blocking their enemies. The fire doesn't seem to spread but the moss and fungi on the tree next to him crumble into dust.

_'Do it! I just need to get a bit closer!'_  Said the mage as he pointed his right index to the shadow that had attacked him.

A golden beam of light surges forth. The shadow twists its body to avoid it, the ray impacts on a tree nearby, charring the bark. Avius switches his sword to his off-hand and puts his right on the mage's chest. He looks at him briefly, Delian grimaces. The paladin says a few words and a soft blue hue covers his companion. The mage's scream is followed by a loud guttural grunt that reverberates on the trees surrounding them. As Avius removes his hand, the orb darts off.

_'It's close... let's go!'_  Said Delian between pants.

They both run after the orb. The forest becomes darker again and soon their only light is that coming from the globe. They reach an open area, however, branches meld into each other above them, forming a cupola that blocks the sky. Suddenly, a wave of pure black mist surges towards them, the globe's light dims drastically as it stops moving. The shrieking from the shadows they left behind is getting closer. A swishing sound comes at them. Avius turns to face it but it circles around him, curling the mist as it moves. Delian bites his right thumb, blood drips from it. He plunges his bleeding hand into one of his pockets and takes out a handful of dirt.

_'The ones we left behind are almost upon us!'_  Screamed the paladin.

The mage seemed to be concentrating, after a few seconds he spills the blood stained dirt into the air. Across the entire clearing's perimeter, brilliant rune-shaped characters materialize. The incoming shadows halt their advance as if they had crashed against a wall and keep their distance.

A deep voice whispers, the sound seems to come from the growing mist.

_'Resourceful man-ling...'_

_'Show yourself Demon!'_  Demanded Avius.

A pair of claws take shape from the mist under the paladin's feet, they latch onto his legs and rip the flesh below his knees. Avius drops to the ground with a painful grunt.

_'Stay...'_  Mockingly whispered the demon.

Delian points at their globe with his hand. A compact bolt of light burst forth and hits the floating orb, making it shine brighter and brighter. Heat emanating from it forces him to face away. The mist below them stirs and begins to dissipate, Avius' legs are released. The heat diminishes as the globe climbs higher, nearly touching the cupola above them. Leaves dry up and crumble, falling slowly to the ground.

_'Can you stand?'_  Said the mage.

_'Yes...'_  Answered Avius, blood came out of his greaves as he did.  _'Did it get away?'_ He asked as he got back into a fighting stance.

_'It can't.'_  Said Delian as he scoured their surroundings.

The mist still covered most of the clearing, wreaths of it tried to regain the ground it had lost, but were forced back by the orb's light. The mage points at Avius' sword and mutters a few words. His weapon begins to glow with a pure white color.

_'Defend yourself, but remember what I told you.'_  Said Delian.

The paladin nods and takes some steps back, the light from his sword clears the mist as he moves. He looks behind him, beyond the runes that seem to guard the clearing, the shadows move with uneasiness. Some of them plunge themselves forward as he nears, but shriek in pain as they try to enter the clearing, turning away.

Delian moves his eyes from side to side. Pearls of sweat roll down his brow. He knows that the barrier won't hold too long, half the energy he used to create it had been drained away. The effect was stronger now that it was closer. He stares at a swirl in the mist. It's not attacking, maybe it thinks he can be outlasted. He holds his staff to the ground with one hand and browses his pockets with the other. The mist stirs again, a gaunt figure takes shape as it pounces out. At first, it just looks like another wreath, but as it licks into the air, a pair of claws appear. Nimble arms spawn from swirls below them, followed by a head with two draw back horns and pale yellow eyes. As the demon departs from the fog, a set of bat-like tattered wings grow from its back. No air is caught on them.

_'To your left!'_  Screamed Avius.

Delian turns and uses his staff to block. The demon flies through it without effort and claws his right shoulder, spiraling around the mage and diving into the mist once more. Before he is given time to recover, the beast swoops by his feet and drops him to the ground. It jumps into the air and plummets towards him. The mage takes a small crystal rod from his tunic and points it at the incoming demon. Light from the orb above them coalesces and drops down as a thin beam towards the rod. The demon's body starts to lose its shape as the light pierces it from behind. As it tries to reform itself, Delian kneels and points the crystal towards it. A second beam surges up and strikes it on the chest, ripping its shape apart. The demon drops as an unintelligible mass of twisting darkness right on the mage. Avius takes a few steps forward but stops as he sees his companion standing. The mist clears away from him.

_'It's not over!'_  Yelled Delian as he held his shoulder, blood seeped through his clothes and right arm.

The paladin looked around. The shadows had begun to test the barrier again, and even though they kept being turned away, they didn't seem to be as affected as before. He could see Delian looking at the runes surrounding the clearing, some of them had begun to fade. The ground below him was stained in red. If the barrier faded, not only would the demon escape again, but they' would also be impossibly outmatched, and with no place to run. There was no time to waste, the fight had to end soon.

_'Fight demon! Face a vessel of The Loyal Fury!'_  Screamed Avius as he advanced towards the mage.

_'Don't be a fool Avius! Stay ba-!'_  As Delian turned to chastise the paladin, the demon surged from the mist besides the mage.

It latched its legs and arms onto his body and pushed him to the ground. Delian screams in agony as the demon claws and rakes. Blood completely soaks his tunic. Avius charges forward, the demon avoids him and dives back into the mist. He strikes his sword to the ground and kneels by the wounded mage, pressing his hand on his back. The mage still breathes.

_'I was supposed to be the bait...'_  Remorsefully said the paladin.

_'D... t...'_  Whispered the mage. Avius removed his hand.  _'Do it!'_  He repeated with all the strength he had left.

The young man's expression hardened as the mist encroached on them. He put his hand on the mage's back again and concentrated. Once more, blue light emanated from his palm and expanded to his companion. Delian grunted and screamed in pain as the hue enveloped him. Almost next to them, the demon surges from the mist, its form contorts and convulses as its eyes fade away. Avius grabs his sword and stands. Using the momentum, he slashes sideways. The blade cuts cleanly across the demon's waist, separating both parts and eradicating the darkness that binds them. He thrust at its chest but the demon deftly dodges sideways, its eyes have regained their depth. Its body reforms as both pieces attach to each other using threads of darkness.

_'Speak...'_  Maliciously whispered the demon as it lifted its right claw.

The fingers on it fuse and take the shape of a small jar. Avius screams. Something seems to be ripping his insides. He drops his weapon and digs into the ground with his nails. His throat can't take the effort and his cry of pain dies down. Breathing alone seems too much for him. The paladin looks up at the demon while clenching his jaw. His eyes lose their bright. Something bright attacks the demon, though blurred, he can see it struggling to keep its shape. The pain subsides as he regains control of his body.

Delian throws another bolt of compressed light at the beast. He is using his blood coated staff to remain on foot. The bolts pin onto the demon, washing away the darkness that holds it together.

_'Now!'_  Delian drops to his knees again.  _'Kill it!'_  He yells.

Avius picks his sword and stands. The demon is still trying to recover its shape, threads of its body attack the light. It looks down on the paladin with scorn as he approaches. He concentrates all his remaining power onto the greatsword as it lunges upwards and cuts the demon in half. The beast's eyes glow intensely as their color switch to pure white. Its body freezes and cracks, the shadows that form it melt away. A chilling wail fills the forest as the last bits of the demon disappear. As Avius recovers from the strike, he hears shrieks from outside the clearing, the runes have begun to vanish. He rushes to the mage.

_'Stay...'_ Delian turns the handle on his staff.  _'Close...'_  He said as the last runes faded out.

The shadows pour into the clearing from all sides. Avius stands in guard. Suddenly, he notices the remaining mist being pushed away by an invisible force. Their enemies begin to flee, those caught by it dissolve in thin air. Soon, their shrieks fade into the forest. The paladin looks at the mage, he lies on the ground, motionless.

'Delian!' He shakes him. 'Delian!'

There's no answer.


End file.
